


Casey's Prey

by orphan_account



Series: From Prey To Preadator [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, First Dates, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Sex in a Car, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey Novak is on the hunt and Detective Olivia Benson is her prey, will Casey be able to catch the elusive brunette, or will Olivia manage to somehow avoid falling under the redhead's spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Casey's Prey**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

**_Casey Novak is on the hunt and Detective Olivia Benson is her prey, will Casey be able to catch the elusive brunette, or will Olivia manage to somehow avoid falling under the redhead's spell?_ **

Chapter 1

 Detective Olivia Benson is sitting at her desk looking over a DD5 when ADA Casey Novak came into the squad room.

"Detective, I could use your help with an interrogation." Olivia said evenly. "All right Counselor, lead the way." Olivia said.

 Olivia and Casey entered Interview Room #1 where Justin Jenkins, Natalie's Father was sitting with his lawyer Rachel Baxter.

"Ah hello Casey." Rachel said with a fake smile.

"Ms. Baxter." Casey droned, Olivia eyed the smug, raven haired woman with contempt.

"What are you prepared to offer my client, Counselor?" Rachel asked Casey.

"Nothing, all I want is an explanation." Casey said as she locked eyes with Justin.

"Come on sexy mamma, my little bro and I were just having some fun with Natalie." Justin said nonchalantly, Olivia narrowed her brown eyes at the walking sleazeball seated across from her and Casey.

"Hey dirt bag, watch your mouth when you address the ADA, you follow me?" Liv said angrily.

"Ooohh, someone's touchy. Is this your girlfriend or somethin' ?"

"Shut up and learn some respect." Olivia growled as she glowered at Justin, Olivia crossed her arms as she stood beside Casey.

"Come on Counselor, make us a deal." Rachel said, to Casey, the defense attorney's arrogance was outright maddening and appalling.

"No deals." Casey said holding fast to her decision.

Next door in the second interrogation room Elliot and Fin were grilling Justin's younger brother Matthew about Natalie's rape and murder.

After questioning the brothers for two hours Olivia and Casey returned to Casey's office, Casey sighed as she sat down behind her desk.

"Are you OK, Counselor?" Olivia asked the redhead, who looked up at the brunette detective and smiled warmly.

"Yes, thanks for coming to my rescue, Detective." Casey said, blushing slightly.

"Anytime Counselor...I'm going go check in with the Captain." Olivia said giving Olivia a smirk.

Olivia was preparing to leave for the night ten minutes later, she follows Fin towards the door when-.

"Detective Benson, can I see you before you leave?" Casey said as she poked her head out of her office.

"Yes ma'am." Liv said, she turned around and walked into Casey's office.

"What is it, Counselor?" Olivia asked lightly. "I...I just wanted to thank you again for coming to my rescue in the interview room." Casey said timidly.

"You don't need to thank-." Olivia said, but was cut off by Casey grabbing Olivia and kissing her passionately. Liv's mind went blank as she melted into Casey's kiss, Casey brushed her tongue across Olivia's teeth begging for entry. Liv readily grants it and opens her mouth, Casey pushed her tongue into Olivia's mouth. Olivia captures Casey's tongue and sucks on it gently.

Casey slowly pulls Olivia over to her cherry wood desk, which was clear of Casey's work. Olivia carefully backed into the desk as Casey leaned into the brunette.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Olivia. Lusted after you." Casey said lustfully.

"I...I knew Casey, I-I thought if I avoided you then I-I wouldn't tempt you." Olivia replied breathlessly.

Casey ran her hands down Olivia's form-fitting jeans until she found the fly, quickly and wordlessly undoing the button and unzipping Liv's pants. Casey then gently stroked Olivia's bare legs.

"Ooohh Casey, don't stop." Olivia moaned quietly as Casey pushed Olivia with some force onto the cleared desk.

Olivia was not expecting to be laid down, but she followed suit obediently, and leaned up, pulling Casey's head down to her own as she kissed the redhead forcefully, Liv ran her hands down Casey's hips until she felt the zipper of Casey's black pencil skirt. Olivia easily unzipped the redhead's skirt, Casey stood back and allowed the garment to fall to the floor, leaving her now only in her red blouse, black panties, and 3 inch black Jimmy Chu heels. Olivia was salivating on the inside as she took in the exquisite sight before her.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Olivia said, Casey pulled her panties down before the redhead joined Olivia on the desk. Casey sat on her knees and removed Liv's boy shorts.

Olivia found herself sharing Casey's need, and moaning slightly as she felt the barely-clothed hips of hers being pressed against by similarly-covered hips. Her mind had been lost long before, and her fingers began tracing the vagina above her, her moans becoming grunts of animal need.  
   
Casey couldn't help herself, she pushed her fingers into Olivia's womanhood, brushing along her clit and then down to her lips, pulling at them a little, and briskly poking inside, to feel Liv's wetness, before returning to rub the clit again.  
   
Olivia moaned somewhat loudly as she felt her clit touched, and she quickly turned the tables, pushing Casey off, and down onto the floor, laying on top of her. She found herself teasingly licking the beautiful redhead's clit in front of her within moments, and then more hungrily. 

Casey was shocked, but it soon faded as she began to moan rather loudly as she could the small, warm mouth upon her dripping vagina. She hadn't been prepared for Olivia to take over, but she found that she--and her vagina-- rather enjoyed sharing the control.  
   
 Olivia smiled at Casey's obvious pleasure, and she began sucking at the woman's clit, her teeth biting rather hard as she slipped a finger inside of Casey, pumping it in and out.  
   
 Casey could feel herself begin to throb with pleasure, and tighten around Olivia's fingers, and she cried out, nearly yelling.  
   
 Olivia smiled and, upon hearing the cry from Casey, rode out her orgasm, smiling in triumph and delight as Casey screamed in pleasure just toward the end.

Casey and Olivia lie on the floor of Casey's office panting heavily, Casey rolls over on top of Olivia, allowing the brunette to wrap her well-shaped legs around Casey.

"That was amazing, Liv." Casey whispered.

"I don't want our fun to end here, Casey." Olivia replied.

"What? You mean that you _still_ have stamina?" Casey asked before Olivia leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Uh-huh, let's go to your place and finish up." Olivia suggested.

"Ok, let's get redressed and get out of here." Casey said seductively.

"Yes ma'am, you're the boss." Olivia said.

 

  
 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia and Casey hurried into the parking deck and got in Casey's blue Honda CS-X, Liv hurriedly fastened her seatbelt before Casey pulled out of the parking deck, once on the road Olivia reached over with her left hand and placed it tentatively on Casey's right thigh and began stroking Casey's thigh, which made Casey shiver from Olivia's sensual touch.

 _'I can't make it all the way home, I have to have Olivia right now!'_ Casey's mind screamed.

"You ok, Casey?" Olivia's smooth voice bringing Casey out of her thoughts, the redhead stopped at a red light and glanced at her companion.

"Olivia, I can't hold out until we reach my apartment, I need you right now." Casey said in a husky voice.

"I feel the same way, Casey." Liv said. Casey turned on her navigation system, the map of the road they were on showed a rest stop coming up in about a half mile. Casey smiled.

' _That's where I'll stop and screw Olivia senseless.'_ Casey thought to herself.

Soon enough Casey and Olivia reached the rest stop, Casey pulled up to the small building and looked at Olivia with lust in her green eyes.

Olivia reached and reclined her seat before taking off her seatbelt, Casey watched as Olivia raised herself up and pulled her pants down. Casey smiled when she saw that Olivia hadn't put her boy shorts back on. Casey then removed her seatbelt and skirt before she climbed over and straddled Olivia, the women's pussies were still soaked from their interlude in Casey's office.

"Oh Liv, I'm so hot for you right now." Casey whispered as she laid her head on Liv's left shoulder. Olivia said nothing, she just began grinding against Casey, the fiery ADA moaned softly as she threw her head back giving Olivia access to her exposed neck.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Casey's neck roughly, then using her to tongue to lick Casey's pulse point.

"Mmmmmm Liv." Casey moaned as Casey felt her orgasm beginning to build inside of her, Olivia sped her thrusts and soon Casey was matching her lover thrust for thrust.

"C-Casey." Olivia hissed as she closed her eyes, Casey got off of Olivia and got down on her knees in between Olivia's legs as best she could in the confined space of the car.

Olivia quickly sheds her shirt and begins fondling her own breasts, throwing her head back and moaning. Seeing Olivia in the throws of passion turned Casey on even more.

Casey smiled as she looked at Olivia's soaked pussy that begged for attention, thankfully Casey would give Olivia all the attention she could handle.

Casey eased her tongue into Liv's moist slit causing Olivia to throw her head back against the seat and gasp sharply while closing her eyes.

"Casey, I- I never knew that you were this good with your tongue." Olivia moaned.

"You'll see just how skilled I am when we get to my place, Liv babe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Casey got up as Olivia pulled her pants back on and put her seatbelt back on, Casey returned to her seat and cranked the car up and drove the rest of the way to her place.

 


End file.
